Complicated Love
by Blackhammer
Summary: Ash is forced to find a girlfriend or suffer getting ramdomly paired with someone by his mother.When May agrees to pretend, will it stay at that or turn serious? Chapter 4 has come at last! I hope you will like this chapter! Remember to R&R please.
1. The Bet

**A/N: This is a story from Dragoknight, but he had discontinued this since he isn't interested now, so I'm think of putting the next chapter up for you people so please don't take it the wrong way. I just want you people to know what I'll write for the next chapter so please R&R this! **

**"Complicated Love"**

**Chapter 1: The Bet**

It was cool winter morning in Pallet Town. Ash Ketchum had already competed in the Hoenn League taking second place and gaining much valuable experience in the process. Now he was preparing for his next quest should there be any.

"Pikachu use Thunder!"

"Ludicolo, dodge and use Hydro Pump!"

A tiny yellow mouse with pointy ears and a long yellow tail jumped up into the air and quickly shot a powerful bolt of lightning at a middle-sized greenish creature wearing a sombrero. The creature dodged the bolt and shot a powerful blast of water at Pikachu.

"Pikachu jump over it and use Iron Tail!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu barely avoided the pump of water jumping over it. Then, in mid-air his tail glowed a bright white color before crashing into Ludicolo knocking him back a few feet.

"Now finish him off with Quick Attack!" Ash yelled.

After landing on the ground Pikachu rushed towards Ludicolo in a burst of speed hitting it hard and crashing it into a nearby wall and fainting it.

"Ludicolo return." Brock said as he returned his creature.

"Good job Pikachu." Ash said as his long-time partner perched himself onto its masters shoulder.

"That was a good match Ash. Pikachu is defiantly strong." Brock said congratulating him.

"Thanks Brock. Your Ludicolo is a strong Pokemon. You just gotta train more and maybe you'll be like me one day." Ash said gloating in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't let your ego get bigger then your head." Brock said sighing at his friend's overconfidence.

"It's already too late for that Brock. I bet you ten dollars Ash won't be able to fit inside his front door." A female voice said from a few feet away.

They turned and saw a girl wearing a red shirt, red bandanna, and a white skirt.

"May? What the heck are you doing here?" Ash asked confused.

"Well, my dad came down here for a Gym Leader conference and I had too come with him for the weekend. We rented a house in Viridian so, here I am." May replied explaining her situation.

"That's awesome. Come on, I'll introduce you to my mom." Ash said dragging May inside his house.

"Those two. They'd make one heck of a couple." Brock said chuckling at them.

Inside the Ketchum residence Mrs. Ketchum was doing dishes in the sink and…other motherly duties. She heard somebody come inside the front door and turned to see Ash walk in dragging May by her arm.

"Ash calm down. Hey, let go of me!" May yelled finally breaking free of Ash's iron grip.

"Mom this is May. She was one of the people that helped me on my journey through Hoenn." Ash said introducing her.

"Hello May. Ash has told me so much about you and how you want to be a Pokemon Coordinator. It's nice to meet you." Mrs. Ketchum stated.

"Yes, I'm trying to become the best Coordinator there is. I already have 3 ribbons." May said showing Mrs. Ketchum her ribbon case.

(Lets just say by some twist of fate and some odd alternate universe Ash is done with the Hoenn league and May has three ribbons, k?)

"Those are very nice ribbons and I'm sure you're a great Coordinator. So, are you two happy together?" Mrs. Ketchum asked implying they were an item.

Ash and May both blushed a dark red and Ash yelled at his mom.

"Mom! We're not together. May already has a boyfriend back in Hoenn." Ash said quickly making up excuses.

"I do? Wait, Ash I don't have a" May then noticed Ash giving her a look as if too go along with it. "Oh yeah. I'm dating this guy I met in Hoenn. We've been together for years." May quickly stated in a convincing manner.

"Oh, well that's too bad. Ash needs somebody to be with him. He may train Pokemon well but he doesn't know the first thing about love." Mrs. Ketchum said disappointed.

"Mom! Cut that out." Ash yelled now feeling embarrassed and humiliated all at once.

"Ash I just remembered something, my dad wanted me to..help out at his convention in town so I gotta go. Bye." May said quickly walking out the front door.

"May wait don't" But it was too late as May was already out the front door.

As the door closed Mrs. Ketchum continued her onslaught on Ash's personal life.

"What's wrong with that girl Ash? She seems nice enough." Mrs. Ketchum asked bugging Ash.

"I already told you May has a boyfriend in Hoenn mom. Why don't you just let it go." Ash said trying to drop the subject.

"She was lying and I could hear it in her voice. Ash, why are you against dating a girl? First Misty and now May. Oh no, are you…gay?" Mrs. Ketchum said shocked.

"What? Mom I'm not gay! I just haven't had time for a girlfriend lately." Ash said astonished that his own mother would think that.

"Well, if you're not gay then I have a proposition for you. I bet that you can't get a girl to like you within two weeks. If you can then I will leave you alone for the rest of your life. If you can't then you have to let me set you up with a girl of my choice." Mrs. Ketchum explained.

"Set me up? Who were you going to set me up with?" Ash asked slightly curious.

"Well, there is always that nice Cindy girl down the street. She's available."

"Cindy? Mom there is a reason she is "Available". She is a 6 foot freak with braces and a gorilla face." Ash yelled.

"Well if you don't want to be paired with a gorilla then I suggest you start looking. Now if you'll excuse me I have some more dished to do." Mrs. Ketchum turned around and went back to doing dishes.

Ash gave her a look of despise and the one-fingered salute before walking out the front door in anger. What Ash didn't know was May had never left and was watching the whole conversation through a window. She saw Ash walk out his front door and watched him burn off some steam.

"Stupid mom. I too can get a girlfriend if I wanted one. I'm just busy training my team. Right Pikachu?" Ash said turning to his partner still perched on his shoulder.

Pikachu nodded with a reassuring sound that told Ash he would be alright.

"Yeah, I know I'll be ok. Now I just got to figure out who would want to pretend to be my girlfriend." Ash stated.

"Well, you can always ask me." A familiar voice said.

Ash turned around to see May standing behind him.

"May? What are you doing here? I thought you had to help your dad at a conference." Ash asked confused.

"I just made that up because I knew you were going to have a fight with your mom. Ash, I'm not sure why your mom is so obsessed with pairing you up with a girl but I'll pretend to be your girlfriend." May explained in a calm and caring matter.

"May, that's so nice of you. But, I cant. I couldn't put you through that, its not fair to you."

"Come on. Are you saying you would rather be stuck with some freak with braces that's 6 feet tall?" May asked smirking as she put her hands on her hips.

"ha-ha, very funny. Well, I guess if you don't mind. Ok, lets meet in town tomorrow to rehearse. Mom may be annoying but she's also pretty sharp about knowing lies." Ash replied in a happy tone without even realizing it.

"Ok, see you tomorrow Ash." May said turning around and walking back to her home.

Ash just watched May walk away with a smile on his face. "Thank you May. Maybe one day I'll be able to tell you my true feelings."

Pikachu looked down at Ash and couldn't help but smirk. He had a crush on May something fierce and now was his chance to admit it.

"Come on Pikachu let's go get some rest. We got a big day ahead."


	2. Rehearsal

A&N: The next chapter is the one I'm writing so people, read these two chapters made from Dragodragon, then read Chapter 3 which is going to be written by me!

Chapter 2: Rehearsal

The next day Ash went to Viridian City to meet May. He had told his mom he was just going for a walk and snuck out of his house. As he got into Viridian he saw May standing in front of the Pokemon Center looking as beautiful as ever.  
"Hey May. Are you ready to practice being a couple?" Ash asked. Even though it wasn't official Ash could still feel the heat rising to his cheeks as he said that to May.  
"Yeah sure. So what do we have to do to prove to your mom that we are together?" May asked curiously on how far this was going to go.  
"Well, we have to be able to hold hands and get close to each other so she doesn't think we're just faking it. So"  
Ash reached his hand towards Mays and lightly grabbed it. It wasn't very hard at all. Ash was still blushing like crazy at just touching May but she didn't seem to mind at all and squeezed his hand in hers.  
"There. We got that part down. Now let's work on getting close." Ash stated.  
Will this do?" May leaned over and pulled Ash into a small hug holding onto him and barely containing her blushing face and internal joy.  
"Y…yeah. That's great." Ash said as he hugged her back.  
They both pulled away from each other trying to hide their blushing faces.  
"Thanks May, that was great. You really helped a lot." Ash said smiling "No problem. Well, I guess I'll head home now. I told my mom I was going shopping and she's probably wondering where I went." May said turning around and about to walk off.  
Just as she was about to leave a voice deep inside Ash made him yell out. "May, wait"  
May stopped and turned back around to look at Ash. "What is it Ash?" she asked confused.  
"There is something I have to tell you. I've always had these feelings for you but I was too afraid to admit them because I thought you didn't like me. But it's driving me crazy inside so I have to let it out. May, I"  
A large explosion was suddenly heard from a few feet away. Ash turned around to see none other than Team Rocket holding a very large cannon.  
"Prepare for trouble"  
"Make it double"  
"To protect the world from devastation"  
"To unite all peoples within our nation"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above"  
"Jesse"  
"James"  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight"  
"Meowth that's right"  
"Oh, I am so not in the mood for this right now. Pikachu go use Thunder!" Ash commanded.  
Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder towards Team Rocket. In mid-air a large volt of electricity was sent flying towards them. Team Rocket didn't seem to care at all though.  
"Fire the rubber net cannon!" Jesse commanded.  
"Rubber net cannon launched!" Meowth yelled.  
Suddenly a large pink ball flew out of the cannon right towards Pikachu. It hit him dead on and put him in an isolated prison. Pikachu let off high voltage to show his displeasure but it did nothing in his rubber prison.  
"Pikachu!" I'm going to get you 3 for that. Go Swellow!" But before Ash could grab Swellow's Pokeball another net was fired at him, locking his arms and legs together and forcing Ash to fall to the ground.  
"I don't think so twerp. We're sick of you winning all the time so we came prepared." Jesse said smirking at the trainer's anger.  
"You leave Ash alone. Go Blaziken!" May yelled after watching Ash fall.  
A large red creature appeared before Team Rocket. With fire glowing on its wrists the large creature let out a cry of anger at the 3 Team Rocket members.  
"Oh no, a Blaziken. Whatever will we do?" Jesse asked in a sarcastic tone.  
"Fire the water gun!" Meowth yelled.  
"Water gun fired!" James pulled out a large super soaker and fired it at Blaziken. The water hit him dead on and Blaziken was thrown into a nearby tree now unconsiouss.  
"No, Blaziken!" May yelled in horror as she watched her starter Pokemon lie out cold.  
May was running toward her Pokemon but quickly got hit with a net and was forced onto the ground next to Ash.  
"Well, that was fun. I think we'll just take your Pikachu and go now. Bye, bye twerps." Jesse said as they hopped into their Meowth balloon and prepared to take off.  
"Wait, take me instead!" Ash yelled in a last ditch effort to get them to stop. The trio stopped and turned around, surprised at what Ash said.  
"Take you? Why on Earth would we do that? Our boss wants rare Pokemon, not annoying twerps like you." Meowth said in a mocking tone.  
"If u take me with you I'll help you catch rare Pokemon and abandon my dream as a Pokemon Master." Ash said with a larger hint of sadness in his voice.  
"What? Ash are you crazy? Don't do it Ash! Wait!" May yelled in anger as she tried to break free from her prison.  
Jesse walked over and leaned down right in front of Ash. "Do you promise to obey Team Rocket and never question our authority?" she asked looking Ash right in the eye.  
"I promise. I will never question your authority. I will always obey Team Rocket. Ash said looking right back at Jesse, total seriousness in his eyes.  
Jesse smiled before leaning in to lightly kiss Ash on the lips, holding his face for a few minutes before pulling back. "There is your initiation. Welcome to Team Rocket"  
"How come I never got that kind of initiation?" James asked in an angry tone as he watched the scene in shock.  
"Grose, that is so nasty. Get your tongue out of his mouth you slut!" May yelled in disgust as she watched the scene.  
Jesse just looked at May with a smirk as if to say 'He's mine now'  
Jesse then let Ash loose, who still had a dumbfounded look on his blushing face from what just happened but he stood up and looked serious.  
"Ok, let's go. You have all of my Pokemon." Ash stated.  
"Hold on twerp. In order to prove you are one of us you must first eliminate her." Jesse said pointing at May.  
Ash looked at May with a cold look on his face before turning back to Jesse. "Very well, go Grovyle"  
A medium sized gecko like Pokemon with leaves on his hands appeared.  
"No, Ash don't do it." May said in horror.  
"I'm sorry May, I have to." Ash said with no sadness whatsoever in his voice.  
"But Ash, I love you!" May yelled with all her heart finally expressing her true feelings.  
Ash first got a grin, then a full smile on his face. "I love you too May"  
"What? Eliminate her now twerp. I order you!" Jesse yelled.  
Ash turned around and looked at Team Rocket, pure anger on his face. "Did you three really think I would join you? Get real. Grovyle, Leaf Blade"  
Grovyle jumped forward and in a split second cut Pikachu out of his Rubber prison and set the electric mouse free.  
"Pikachu, use Thunder with all your might!" Ash yelled.  
Pikachu walked about three inches in front of Team Rocket before letting loose a powerful volt of electricity sending them flying a good 40 feet in the air.  
"What the heck happened? I thought the twerp was on our side!" Jesse yelled confused as they flew into the air.  
"That's what you get when you go for younger men. They'll turn on you in an instant." James said angry.  
"It looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" they all yelled at once before disappearing into the sky.  
Back on the ground Ash was helping May out of her net and lifting her to her feet.  
"There you go May. Let's go take Blaziken to a Pokemon Center now." Ash said turning around like nothing happened.  
"Hey, wait just a second Ash! How can you just simply walk away after what you did?" May yelled in a mixture on confusion and anger.  
"What? I never hurt you and it was the only way to get them to let me out. Plus, now we know we love each other." Ash stated.  
"Yeah, but…Dang it Ash I'm still angry. Wait, did you say love?" May said taking in everything he just said.  
Ash walked over and pulled May into a light hug. "Of course, you're the only one for me." Ash then leaned in and pressed his lips to May's. She kissed back and the two stayed like that for a while before Ash pulled back.  
"Just don't expect me to ever let Jesse kiss me again. That was nasty!" Ash said in with a look of disgust on his face. May just laughed at his expression.  
"Well, I guess it all worked out in the end. Blaziken return. Come on Ash; let's go to the Pokemon Center." May said with a big smile on her face as she grabbed his hand.  
The two walked off hand in hand, happy as can be. Little did they know they we're being watched from a distance. Mrs. Ketchum had walked into town for some shopping and watched the whole scene from a distance.  
"What? Ash and that girl are together now? I will not stand for him being with some little hoe like that"  
Mrs. Ketchum reached into her purse and pulled out a Cell Phone. She dialed a few numbers before talking.  
"Misty? It's Ash's mom. How would you like to come and visit?"

R&R please! 


	3. The Visit

A/N: Ok, this is The Official Chapter 3 made from me, Blackhammer. So enjoy and R&R please! (Also people, read my other stories in my Profile!

Complicated Love

Chapter 3

Ash and May had then went into the Pokemon Center in hand to heal Blaziken wounds.

''Hello, do you need any help?'' Nurse Joy said as Ash and May got to the desk.

''Yes, my Blaziken's hurt, so can you go and heal him for me?'' May asked Nurse Joy.

''Of course I will,'' said Nurse Joy as she took the poke ball out of May's hand. Ash then went and kissed May softly on the cheek. After minutes of waiting for the poke ball, Nurse Joy came back to the counter and gave back the poke ball to May.

''Here you go, Blaziken's now as good as new! Next time be more careful, he was really hurt when I looked at him,'' Nurse Joy said, smiling.

''Thanks Nurse Joy!'' May said as she glanced at the poke ball in her hand.

''Keep safe!'' Nurse Joy said.

''We will!'' Ash said. So after they left the Pokemon Center, they left for Pallet Town. It only took half an hour to get there. May and Ash talked about there future's with each other. They finally got to Pallet Town and went straight to the lab.

''Well hello Ash and May! Nice meeting you here!'' said Professor Oak as they entered.

''Hi Professor Oak!'' Ash greeted.

''So why you come?'' Professor Oak asked.

''Oh, I wanted to go and leave Blaziken here tonight, he had a tough day you see…,'' May said.

''Oh, I'll take that then!'' Professor Oak said, as he took the poke ball and went outside in the back garden to release Blaziken. Professor Oak then returned back into the lab.

''Thank you Professor Oak!'' May thanked Professor Oak.

''No problem! Anyways, how come you are holding hands?'' Professor Oak asked.

''Oh, we just told our feelings to each other earlier today…,'' Ash said.

''Congratulations then!'' Professor Oak said, clapping.

''Thank you!'' May said, as she blushed.

''Hope a great future ahead for you too!'' Professor Oak said.

''Professor! We're only thirteen, it'll be years until we get married!'' Ash said embarrassingly.

''Well, I still hope you a great future!'' Professor Oak said.

''Well, thanks again Professor! Well, we'll be of to my mum's house, so see you later!'' Ash said, as he and May went out of the lab door.

'Your gonna need luck cause Misty's coming soon!' Professor Oak thought.

Back to Ash and May…

Ash and May finally got to Ash's Mum House, and when they Got there, They saw that Ash's Mum or you can say Delia was cooking dinner.

''Hi Mum, I'm back!'' Ash shouted to his Mum.

''Oh, hi sweetie, have you found a girlfriend yet?'' Delia asked her son, while she was chopping up a carrot.

''O, yes! Yes I do have a girlfriend now!'' Ash said as he smirked at his mother's back.

''Oh and who is the lucky girl?'' Delia asked.

''May,'' Ash said, as he grabbed May's hand and got a good grip of it. Ash glanced at May and winked. May blushed and looked away embarrassed

''May?'' Delia said innocently , turning around to face Ash and May.

''Yes!'' Ash said and then span May to him and kissed her passionately.

''Oh my!'' Delia said innocently again.

''Told you I could get a girlfriend!'' Ash said as he smirked at his mother.

''Well anyways, I got a special guest coming in half an hour, so do change into different clothes and wash your mouth, it stinks of some old lipstick. 'Must have been Jessie's lipstick that made my mouth stink, never am I going to kiss her again!' Ash thought.

''Well ok, I'll be down in half an hour, hey May, why don't you com with me?'' Ash asked May.

''Sure!'' May said and was about to rush to Ash until…

''Wait, May, I want to talk to you…,'' Delia said.

''Ok, see you in half an hour!'' May said.

'I'll be quick!'' Ash said as he winked at May, then went into his room.

''Ok, I want to tell you the truth, I don't like you being Ash's girlfriend, so back off coz I already planned who he will love!'' Delia said with great force.

''Well, I don't care what you say I love Ash and he loves , so stop complaining, aren't mother's suppose to try and make there sons happy?'' May asked.

''It is true that mother's have to make sons happy, but I know he isn't really happy and could be even more happy….,'' Delia said.

''What do you mean that he can be more happy?'' May wondered.

''Didn't you know that he used to have a crush on Misty when you weren't there?'' Delia asked.

''No, I didn't…,'' May said.

''So will you back off already?'' Delia asked.

''I'll…No! I won't back off and even if he used to have a crush on Misty, he now loves me!'' May said with anger to Delia.

''Well, ok, but I warned you!'' Delia said. So after Delia's little talk, May went and sat down on the sofa, waiting for Ash. Finally, in half an hour or more, Ash came down. Ash was wearing a Pokemon Jacket with a Pikachu sign, also with his Hoenn Cap on with blue jeans and black trainers.

''Do I look good or what?'' Ash asked May.

''Yeah you look good,'' May said. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Ash went to open it. There in front was Misty, with her red hair down and green eyes looking as sparkly as ever. Misty was wearing a tank top with blue jeans and black high heels. But Ash was still taller than Misty even if she was wearing high heels.

''Oh, Hi Misty!'' Ash said, as he let Misty In.

''It's been a long time nice I seen you!'' Misty said, as she entered the livinf room and spotted May.

''Yeah, a long time…,'' Ash said.

''Who's she?'' Misty asked, pointing to May.

''Oh, Misty, that's my new girlfriend, May.'' Ash said walking over to May and putting his arm around her waist.

''Girlfriend?'' Misty said in disbelief.

''Yeah, and?'' Ash said and then he kissed May full on the lips.

''Er… I gotta go now, bye!'' Misty said, as she ran out of the house, screaming 'NO!'

''Well, it's getting late, I'm going to bed…,'' said Ash, as he ran up the stairs and into his room, locking it.

''Me too, goodnight!'' May said, running into the guest room and locking it.

'But it's only six, oh never mind' Delia thought.

'I'm still not letting that May girl take Ash away!'' Delia said and picked up the phone and dialled a number.

''Hey, you way not know me, but I know you. I'm Ash's mum, Duplica. How would you like to visit my house in house in Pallet?'' Delia said evilly.

A&N: I hope you liked that, but if you didn't, I'll change it then. R&R please! 


	4. She Visits

-1**A/N: I hope you will still like this! Sorry about not even updating it for a while. Anyways, enjoy!**

Complicated Love

Chapter Four

Ash woke up at 6:00, since he had went to sleep quite early. Ash stretched his arms, as he lifted himself out of bed. Suddenly, his stomach growled. Ash then remembered he didn't have dinner last night! Ash quickly rushed down, hoping to find any leftovers from last night. I mean, how can Mom eat all the food fit for three people. Anyway, Ash got to the kitchen, to find his Mom cooking breakfast. Delia turned round and was surprised that Ash was up so early today. But, her surprise went away, as she remembered Ash went to bed early last night.

"Good morning Ash!" Delia said, "I thought that you might come down early to eat last night's leftovers. So, I made you a warm breakfast."

"Oh…thanks Mom!" Ash said, hugging his Mom. Delia hugged back and released him, since the eggs were ready.

"No problem, now Ash, just sit down," Delia said, taking her son to the table, " and be prepared for a breakfast."

"Ok Mom," Ash said, "Thanks again!" Delia put eggs, sausages and bacon on the plate, then placed it in front of Ash. Ash grabbed his fork and knife and started to eat the things on the plate. In 30 seconds flat, the food disappeared into his stomach. Ash took the plate and pleaded for another plate of food. Delia took the plate and filled it up with food. In 10 minutes, 30 plates of food was in his stomach. Delia wondered how Ash never seemed to get any fatter. Delia shrugged it of, as May entered the kitchen. She was looking quite famished. Delia sighed and started to make some food for May, even if she didn't even like her. Delia decided to go to sleep after May had breakfast. But by the time May finished, the doorbell rang. Delia then realised that she arrived. Before Ash could answer the door, Deli was already there. Delia opened the door, revealing Duplica. She was wearing a peach coloured dress, with flowers on it. She was also wearing matching shoes. On her face was a warm smile. Ash, of course, being a good friend of Duplica, gave her a kiss on the cheek, before embracing her in a hug. May got jealous and thought of the wrong thing. She thought Ash loved her. May ran up the stairs to her room. Ash released the embrace and noticed May wasn't standing where she was a second ago.

"Where's May?" Ash asked, "She was here a second ago."

"I have no idea, maybe she went upstairs," Delia said.

"Oh ok…anyway, Duplica, why are you here?" Ash asked, "Why are you in Kanto?"

"Your Mom said I could come and visit," Duplica said.

"Oh did she?" Ash said, "Mom, can I speak to you in the kitchen for a second…"

"Ok, be right back," Delia said, before she was dragged into the kitchen.

"Why did you ask Duplica to visit?" Ash asked.

"I told her to visit while you were in Hoenn," Delia lied.

"Is that so?" Ash said, "Then you won't mind if I asked, or would you?"

"Not at all…" Delia said, as she told Duplica why she wanted her to visit. Ash went back to Duplica and asked her if she was told by Delia to visit a while ago.

"Yeah, when you left for Hoenn, I phoned her to talk to you, but you weren't there. But your Mom said I could visit soon." Duplica said, lying through her mouth.

"Oh…be back in a sec…" Ash said, running back to the kitchen, where Delia was still standing, "Sorry about not trusting you Mom. I had a crazy idea that this was a plan to make me break up with May."

"It's ok Ash," Delia smiled, " Anyway you better get back to Duplica and show her around the house. Then show her Pallet Town."

"All right, Mom," Ash said, thinking how Duplica will like Pallet Town, "I'll see you later then!"

"Later then," Delia said. Ash ran out of the kitchen door and back to Duplica, who was quietly waiting for him.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting," Ash apologised, "I had to deal with something. Anyway, do you want a tour around the house?"

"Yeah, that be great," Duplica smiled.

"Ok, let's go," Ash said, "Let's finish before lunch ok?"

She nodded. Ash showed Duplica from the first floor to the second floor. He finished touring Duplica around before 11am. It took him a few hours because Ash kept on showing her everything. Such as his trophies, medals and his old video games, that he loved playing when he was a kid. Before Duplica knew it, Ash had raced back downstairs to have a snack. Duplica rolled her eyes and followed suite.

Meanwhile, a certain someone was crying in her room…

May sobbed into her wet pillow again, after having the thought of Duplica and Ash together. She kept asking the same two questions: _Does Ash love me? _and_ Does Ash love that…that…girl? _It hurt her head thinking about it. Her eyes were as red as blood and her hair was a mess. It looked like she got into a fight.

"I can't let anyone see me like this…" May managed to say. May got up from her bed and walked to the door. She unlocked it carefully and before she even knew it, she was racing out and into the bathroom. May was relieved as she locked the door behind her. Within ten minutes, May had wiped her face and brushed her messed hair. Just in time, as Ash called out, "Hey May, it's lunch! Come on down and have some sandwiches.

May replied, "Ok, be right down!"

"Ok, hurry up!" Ash said and the voice was no longer heard. Before going down May checked her eyes to see if they weren't red anymore. Thankfully, the eyes weren't red now.

"Ok May, keep cool…" May breathed out, before unlocking the bathroom door and walking down the stairs. May got to the kitchen to find Ash eating some sandwiches. Duplica wasn't in and either was Delia. _'This gives me a good chance to talk to Ash' _May thought, before sitting down by Ash.

"So Ash, tell me, do you have any feelings for Duplica?" May asked.

Ash stared, "Why are you asking me that?"

"Cause you sorta hugged her when you saw her…" May answered.

"What! You think I like Duplica?" Ash shouted, loud enough for Delia and Duplica to hear.

"Well, yeah," May said, "I mean, you don't usually see someone kiss someone in front of your girlfriend!"

Now, Ash was angry by now, " How can you think that? Duplica's an old friend of mine and there is nothing wrong with giving a friendly kiss on the cheek, is there?"

"There is, to me it does! Don't you love me?" May shouted out.

"Of course I love you!" Ash shouted into her face.

"Then don't do it again then!" May said.

"Fine, then I won't be your boyfriend if you boss me around," Ash said, "I should have gone for Misty…"

"What did you just say?" May asked with a angry tone.

"Nothing! Just leave me alone!" Ash spat out into her face, before taking a few sandwiches and pounding upstairs to his room. Then the room door banged shut. It was so loud that it could heard all round Pallet Town. The citizens of Pallet kept on wondering who made that loud noise. All of a sudden May heard a shout, "Ash you ok?"

"Are you alright?" Another person said. May raced out of kitchen to see Delia and Duplica running up the stairs to Ash's room. May heard the door open and shut after. May then realised that because of this argument, they might break up. May ran upstairs and got to Ash's room. She banged on the door loudly, but no one answered. So instead she looked through the keyhole. All she could see was Delia and Duplica. _'No point looking at them…'_ May thought, and placed her ear on the keyhole, to listen to what they were saying.

Delia was saying, "See? I told you that your relationship with that girl will end quickly!"

"Yeah, I wouldn't trust her if I were you!" Duplica added.

"I don't know what to do ok!" Ash said. Was he sobbing?

"It's fine. I know someone worth you instead that…that girl!" Delia said.

Ash's face lifted up and turned to Delia, "Really? Who?" May could see his face now. His messy hair was more messed up, his eyes were really red and his face had turned pale. Are these signs that he cares for her?

Delia spoke out, "There are all kinds of people Ash! Like Duplica here or Misty..."

"Maybe…but no one will be like May. She's a one of a kind person!" Ash said. _'He still likes me! But why?'_ May thought. Suddenly the door unlocked and it was opened. In a few seconds, she was no longer in front of the door, but instead, she was standing in front of Ash.

"May…" Ash whispered.

"Ash…" May whispered back.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Hehe! I like doing cliffhangers. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this story! Thank you for reading! R&R please!**


End file.
